


The One Time Virgil Truly Laughed

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: The One Time Virgil Truly Laughed …and everyone was stunned by how adorable it was.





	The One Time Virgil Truly Laughed

…and everyone was stunned by how adorable it was.

It started off as a normal day. Virgil was sitting on a chair at the table near Logan who was reading a book. Patton was cooking and Roman was drinking a soda nearby.

Then, in a stroke of Roman brand genius, Roman decided he was going to try and throw the now empty can into the trash can from across the room.

“This bitch empty, YEET!” Roman yelled as he threw it with all its might. however his aim was off and it instead clocked Logan right on the head.

Logan was ABOUT to ring Roman a new one but he stopped.

With the beauty of vine references and someone else’s pain, that moment seemed to really get to Virgil.

“Pffftahahahahaha!” Virgil snorted and laughed. Fully and openly. It was bouncy and squeaky and littered with the occasional snort. He put a hand over his mouth to try and stop the stream of leftover giggles at the end of his little laughter fit. 

Just as he was about to stop, the scene replayed in his head and he started laughing again.

Logan, Patton, and Roman were all stunned with gaping mouths. They had never heard Virgil laugh before… and it was adorable! Virgil was doubling over with the force of his own laughter and his smile was so wide it looked like his face would split in half.

Roman was smiling at the sight, he glanced over at Patton who looked like he had just won the lottery and was holding in the worlds most adoring squeal.

Eventually Virgil was able to regain composure… unfortunately.

He looked around warily. Seeing Patton’s face of pure adoration he blushed a bit.

“Uh… guys?”

“THAT. WAS. ADORABLE!” Patton let out that ear piercing squeal and ran over to hug Virgil who was very confused.

Roman joined in, making it a group hug. He then pulled Logan in who was still stunned.

“W-What? What’s up with you guys?”

“I didn’t even think you could laugh, Doom and Gloom!”

“I-It’s just a stupid laugh…”

“It was so precious!” Patton yelled.

Virgil groaned and just resigned himself to the smothering group hug.


End file.
